Robert Emenegger
Robert Emenegger was an American film maker who wrote and produced the 1974 documentary UFOs: Past, Present, and Future (1974), which was revitalized in 1979 with UFOs: It Has Begun. The documentary recounts Robert Emenegger and his partner Allan Sandler’s experience in 1971, of seeking 1964 film footage of an alleged UFO landing at Holloman Air Force Base. Background Robert Emenegger was a student at UCLA in the mid-1950s. His thesis examined “The Influence of Motion Pictures on Public Behavior”. Emenegger was particularly interested in how cinema could be used “as an instrument of propaganda.” He had spent a number of years working for the (USIA).When the Government Gave Hollywood Footage of A “Real” Alien Landing by Robbie Graham, January 28, 2019 In December 1968, the then President-elect wrote to Emenegger seeking his “active participation and assistance” in finding “exceptional individuals” worthy of appointment in his incoming administration. Nixon referred to Emenegger as “a leader” and “in a position to know and recommend… the best minds in America.” Ufology In 1971, Robert Emenegger and his partner Allan Sandler sought after film footage of an alleged UFO landing at Holloman Air Force Base, which they believed was in the possession of Norton AFB. According to Emenegger, the USAF promised to disclose real UFO footage, showing a UFO landing at Holloman Air Force Base in 1964 and the subsequent face-to-face meeting between alien visitors and delegates of the US government. He was assured by the USAF that the footage existed and was genuine. But in the eleventh hour, the USAF withdrew its permission for use of the material; the political climate had changed, it said that it was now deemed inappropriate due to the Watergate scandal, which had recently broken in the news. “I felt like we had egg on our face,” Emenegger said in an interview. “I felt cheated that we were not allowed to see this film. It was taken back to the Pentagon… I stupidly expected to have this footage, which would have been earth-shattering.” Emenegger recalls how it was Allan Sandler, who had brought the project to him in the first place; his partner and producer “had very strange connections”. During production process of his 1974 documentary UFOs: Past, Present, and Future,Emenegger’s documentary was re-edited and re-released in 1979 featuring additional content, with a new title: UFOs: It has Begun. a “CIA courier” named Dick BeskeRichard “Dick” Beske later became a member of the steering group for (VIPS), an organization comprised of former and serving officials of the United States Intelligence Community, including some from the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), the U.S. State Department’s Intelligence Bureau, and the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA). VIPs was formed in January 2003 as a “coast-to-coast enterprise” to protest the use of faulty intelligence in the lead-up to the US-led invasion of Iraq (Graham, 2019). shadowed him and his crew throughout the documentary’s entire production process. Beske was “always hanging around us,” said Emenegger, “observing.” (Graham, 2019). Notes References Resources * UFO insight, The Emenegger-Sandler UFO Landing Film Conspiracy, May 20, 2019 by Marcus Lowth Category:Emenegger-Sandler affair Category:Researchers